warriorcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lionblaze Speaks: The War Between Shadowclan And Thunderclan
Lionblaze Speaks: The War Between Shadowclan And Thunderclan Chapter 1 I walked with Berrynose and Graystripe on a patrol. Everything was so peaceful. But as we approached the Shadowclan border, my muscles stiffened. Shadowclan had never been friendly, but lately they’d been friendly! It was very strange. I had never seen a Shadowclan cat look so happy! As we went along the border, a Shadowclan patrol approached. “Oh great! We get this whole leture about sharing AGAIN!” I groaned in my head. “Hello! Nice running into you again! Come sit! You can come on our territory if you like! We’d love to talk!” Russetfur said. Next to her were Tigerheart and Toadfoot. I could tell Toadfoot was trying with all his strength to smile at us. “No thanks. Firestar is very strict about being late.” I replied, then started walking off. “Well, I was thinking how nice it would be if Thunderclan would share their territory with us. We could use some more prey. And sharing is always so good.” Russetfur said as she ran up to us and walked on her side of the border. “Um…we need the territory to you know” Berrynose said. “Oh, you have plenty more on the border with Windclan.” Russetfur said. “Oh, we’d better get going, we’re running of schedule, see you later!” I said, then dashed to the border with the lake, Berrynose and Graystripe following. I slowed down as I got near shore. I looked at the lake. “Good thing the lake doesn’t give you lectures and annoys you.” I thought “Or I’d go crazy” Finally, we finished the patrol and went back to camp. I layed down onto my nest. I was tired. I had gone on a patrol, hunted, and then I had to run back out into the forest to help Jayfeather get herbs. I layed down and fell into a deep sleep. I opened my eyes to see myself the Thunderclan woods. Suddenly Firestar came up to me. “Firestar? Am I in your dream? I thought only Jayfeather had those powers…maybe starclan did it.” I said. Just then Jayfeather walked up. “Why did you come in this dream?” I asked. “I didn’t try to, I just came here. I think starclan did it” Jayfeather replied honestly. Then Dovepaw came up. “You too?” Jayfeather said. Just then a starry cat approached them. “Bluestar!” Firestar said. “Hello. I have a message for the leader and three heroes of the forest.” She said. “Is this what we were trained for?” Dovepaw said exitedly. “No, it is just a big event you can help with. The big event you were born for is yet to come.” She said. “Lionblaze, practice your battle skills. Jayfeather, practice your medicine cat skills, Dovepaw, practice your sensing skills. Firestar, work with them, help them. “We all nodded our heads. As Bluestar walked away, the forest started fading away, and I woke up. Chapter 2 I stretched. I needed to practice my battle skills. As I walked out to get Dovepaw, I noticed Jayfeather whispering battle herbs to himself. Then Firestar came out and called me, dovepaw and Jayfeather to his den. “Now, did all of you hear what Bluestar said?” Firestar asked. We all nodded our heads. “Ok, lionblaze, go on a patrol with dovepaw and cloudtail. Then practice your battle skills and sensing skills, ok?” Firestar said. “Ok” I replied. I walked alongside the Shadowclan border. I hurried as much as I could so maybe I could avoid being lectured again. Suddenly some shadowclan cats came out of the bushes. But these weren’t the friendly shadowclan cats from yesterday. These were the real shadowclan cats. “What do you want?” I asked. “We want you to get off of our territory!” Blackstar said. “What! This is the border mouse-brain!” I argued. “Not anymore!” sneered Russetfur. “We need more prey, so we took the land from here to the tree stump. I looked back. That was at least 5 tail lengths of land! “I’m sorry, we aren’t giving you this land!” I said, then started marking the border. “Stop that!” Blackstar growled and swiped me away from the rock. I landed with a thud, but stood back up. “Go and alert Firestar!” I whispered to Dovepaw. She nodded and ran off. “If you’re looking for a battle, you’ve got one!” I said. I needed to distract them till Dovepaw got back. I wrestled on the ground with Blackstar. He was tough! Russetfur was wrestling with Cloudtail. And suddenly Oakfur jumped on me with Blackstar. I shook them off and started to battle them both, doing one swipe at Blackstar then one at Oakfur. He quickly kicked Oakfur back a ways, then kept battling Blackstar. Suddenly I heard a yowl. Firestar! Thank goodness! Firestar charged, with Brightheart, Sorreltail and Dustpelt right behind him. Blackstar, Russetfur and Oakfur stopped fighting and ran onto the real side of the border. Blackstar stopped and looked back, then said, “This isn’t over Firestar! I will get this land!” then dashed into the bushes. Chapter 3 “Dovepaw, what do you sense?” “Blackstar and his clan are waiting in the bushes.” “How many are there?” “Wow! Almost the whole clan!” I frowned. He had almost all of his clan! “Firestar, almost their whole clan is waiting for us!” I told Firestar. He frowned grimly. “Millie, Leafpool, Briarlight and Spiderleg, stay at camp to guard.” Firestar said. “You expect those wimps to stay behind and guard the camp?!” Dustpelt yowled. Spiderleg , Millie and Briarlight growled at him, but Leafpool stayed behind, knowing she was a wimp, and '''couldn’t '''guard the camp. “They are capable of guarding the camp.” Firestar said. “And Dovepaw can tell me if there is trouble.” I added silently in my head. Blackstar stood back. “You have one more chance.” Firestar growled. “You can cancel this battle altogether. Just give up the land.” “Never! We need more prey!” Blackstar growled. “Very well.” Firestar said. Firestar growled and jumped at Blackstar. The war began. I wrestled with Russetfur. Soon I had her running away in terror. I didn’t have one scratch, as usual. I got Toadfoat to go back, then Oakfur. This was to easy! As I was battling Rowanclaw, I noticed Firestar losing strength. I quickly got Rowanclaw out of the way, then rushed over to Firestar and Blackstar. I nipped Blackstars back leg, and before he could turn to get me I had scratched him on the side. Then I jumped on his back, and held on. He couldn’t get me. I kept scratching, till he begged me to get off. Suddenly I heard the screech of a kit! Cherrykit! I jumped of and ran towards the sound, but I was lost and Shadowclan kept getting in my way. Dovepaw ran up to me. “It’s Cherrykit! Rowanclaw is stealing her!” she said. I crashed through the warriors. I didn’t stop. When someone got in the way, I just ran right into them and kept going. Soon I saw Rowanclaw running with Cherrykit. I was about to stop him, but then Tawnypelt, his mate, stepped in front of him. “What are you doing?!” she yelled at him. “Getting revenge on Thunderclan, what else?” he said. “You’re being cruel, that’s what you’re doing! This is against everything! Against the warrior code, against the clans, against me!” she said. “I’m…I’m sorry…” he stammered. Tawnypelt took the Cherrykit and gave her back to me. “I’m sorry about my disrespectful mate.” Tawnypelt said. I ran back to the camp. I walked back to camp. We had won! As I walked past the nursery Cherrykit ran out. “Thanks for bringing me back to camp!” she said. I had found out Cherrykit had roamed out of camp, and when she saw the battle, she had tried to get away, but that’s when Rowanclaw took her. I looked around with satisfaction. Everyone was safe and sound. Category:Stories for Contests